technique d'alignement coïtal
by jelly bells
Summary: Os concours allocop Edward&Bella, une rencontre, une nuit. Edward et Emmett tiennent un night club. Un soir alors qu'Emmett doit retrouver sa soeur qui vient de fuguer, Edward, lui, trouve une occupation bien plus agréable...


**Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit – OS concours**

**Titre : Technique d'alignement coïtal**

**Auteur(s) : Jelly bells**

**Bêta : ptitewam et Jess  
**

**Disclaimer : bien** **évidemment tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie meyer**

**Vous voulez lire les autres OS du concours, visitez cette page :**

http : // www . fanfiction . net /community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit /74561/

Le Tentation était plein à craquer, comme tous les samedi soir depuis qu' Emmett et moi avions ouvert ce club il y a de cela 3 mois. J'avais rencontré mon associé par l'intermédiaire d'un ami commun, Jasper Withlock. Emmett m'avait fait part de son projet mais il cherchait des investisseurs afin de lancer son affaire. Le courant était très vite passé entre nous. J'avais été emballé par son enthousiasme et je lui avais proposé mon aide. Il avait fini par me proposer de devenir associé à parts égales, et j'avais accepté.

J'étais dans le bureau de mon associé, et nous nous apprêtions à retourner dans la salle quand son portable sonna. Après avoir vérifié l'identité de l'appelant, il décrocha.

« Allô papa ? »

…

« Hein quoi ? Je comprend rien parle plus lentement, et arrête de hurler s'il te plait ! »

…

« QUOI ? Comment ça elle a fugué ?? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

…

Emmett était visiblement inquiet. Et moi je me demandais si je devais rester, ou le laisser régler ça. Heureusement, il eut l'air de comprendre mon embarras .

-« Attend papa… Euh, Edward tu peux y aller, ma ptite sœur à fugué ! Son lycée en Angleterre a prévenu mon père qu'elle ne s'était pas présentée en cours et que ses affaires ont disparu de sa chambre à l'internat ! Je dois passer des coups de fil pour voir si elle est pas chez des amis… ou si elle a dit à quelqu'un où elle allait… ça risque de prendre un peu de temps. »

J'acquiesçais et sortais de son bureau. Je ne savais même pas qu'Emmett avait une sœur avant cela, mais j'espérais qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

Je longeais le couloir menant à la salle bondée. Le son étouffé de la musique me parvenais, et quand j'ouvris la porte, donnant sur la salle, j'entendis enfin clairement les paroles et la mélodie de la chanson "American boy". Une sensation de chaleur s'empara de moi quand je pénétrais le club, due à la salle pleine de corps flirtants, dansants, transpirants sur la piste de danse. Me faufilant entre les clients, quelques jolies filles me firent des clins d'œil, d'autres me reluquant comme un bout de viande, mais j'en avais l'habitude, je leur souriais poliment tout en continuant à avancer vers le bar. Une fois arrivé, un des barman, Jake, me souris, et s'approcha de moi, se penchant par-dessus le comptoir il engagea la discussion.

-« Alors boss ? Je te sers quelque chose ? »

-« Non merci Jake. Tout ce passe bien ? » lui demandais-je

-« Comme d'hab ! il y a encore un monde fou ce soir, mais tout roule ! » me répondit-il, «Allez, j'y retourne, j'ai du boulot et mes patrons me payent pas pour faire la causette hein ?! »

Je lui souris et me retournais balayant la salle du regard. L'ambiance était au rendez vous comme toujours, le Tentation était une véritable réussite et je ne regrettais pas de m'être lancé dans cette aventure .Je m'apprêtais à rejoindre Sam, un de nos vigils de l'entrée, pour vérifier que tout se passait bien de son côté, quand une silhouette attira mon attention. Elle me tournait le dos, une petite brune avec de longs cheveux ondulant le long de son échine. Elle portait un haut noir laissant apparaître ses reins nus et une jupe évasée de la même couleur lui arrivant au dessus des genoux . Elle portait des sandales à talon et était accoudée au bar, remuant son joli ptit cul au rythme de la musique. Son corps m'appelait comme le chant des sirènes attirant les marins. J'arrivais derrière elle, crevant d'envie de voir son visage. Elle sembla sentir ma présence car elle se retourna, et plongea ses merveilleuses pupilles marrons dans les miennes. Je restais là, éblouis, et commençais à détailler son visage en forme de cœur, son nez fin, ses lèvres qui me donnais envie de les toucher, de les embrasser. Leur couleur rouge cerise contrastaient avec le porcelaine de sa peau. Elle avait l'air plutôt jeune pour sortir en boite, mais j'avais toute confiance en  
Sam pour ne laisser entrer que des personnes majeures. Mes yeux descendirent sur son menton, sa nuque délicate, ses seins, son ventre nu…

« La vue te plait ? » me demanda t elle

« Euh p-pardon ? »

« Tu me reluques depuis 2 minutes ! » dit elle avec un petit sourire

« Hum… désolé, je ne voulais pas, je… » je ne trouvais rien à dire, elle devait me prendre pour le roi des imbéciles à bégayer et à chercher mes mots, car elle rit. Je décidais de me reprendre et cherchais quelque chose à dire

_Vite n'importe quoi_

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant, c'est la première fois que tu viens ici ? »

_Ouais, vraiment n'importe quoi !_

« En effet, mais comment tu sais ça ? t'es une sorte d'habitué ? »

« Un truc dans le genre… » répondais-je d'un air détaché

Elle m'interrogea du regard, puis détourna la tête vers le bar. Alors que je me demandais si ce geste signifiait la fin de la conversation, elle se tourna vers moi d'un air déterminé, et tout en fixant ses prunelles dans les miennes me demanda « bon, alors, tu restes planté là sans rien faire où tu m'offres un verre ? j'ai eu une journée affreuse, nan, à vrai dire, la semaine entière à été complètement pourrie et j'ai bien besoin d'un remontant »

« Ok, qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir ma belle ? »

_Génial elle va croire que je la drague…mais hey ! c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire ! _

« Un shoot de vodka ! »

« T'es pas un peu jeune pour ça ? » la taquinais je

Elle sembla décontenancée par la question, et rougit avant de s'exclamer

« Hey, le vigil m'a fait entrer ! non ? »

_Un point pour elle_

Je ne répondis pas et passais commande auprès de Jake. Lui demandant la même chose pour moi. A peine les verres déposés devant nous qu'elle avalait le sien, j'en fis de même.

« J'adore cette chanson ! » s'écria-t-elle alors que "Dancin' til dawn" de Lenny Kravitz se faisait entendre.

« Tu as l'intention de m'inviter à danser ou dois je demander à ce type qui me mate depuis que je suis arrivée ? » me demanda-t-elle en me montrant un des habitués de la boite, Mike , qui la reluquait d'un air appréciateur.

_Connard_

Je ne répondais pas et lui prenais la main l'entrainant sur la piste. Elle se déplaçait en ondulant et me regardait intensément avec une sorte de petit sourire coquin, on aurait dit un chat s'apprêtant à dévorer un canari, puis elle se retourna… et là… elle commença à rouler des hanches tout en se collant contre mon torse. Ses fesses venant se frotter à ma virilité qui se réveilla aussitôt. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule, tout à fait consciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur moi et son sourire s'étira. Elle continua ses mouvement se frottant de plus en plus a moi.

_Putain cette fille veut ma mort_

Elle me rendait complètement dingue, je glissais mon visage dans son cou, inhalant sa douce fragrance fleurie, en dirigeant mes mains sur son ventre à l'endroit où sa peau était dénudée. Elle était douce, et chaude.

Elle déposa ses mains sur les miennes et les fit remonter le long de mes avant bras puis vint enlacer ma nuque, caressant la naissance de mes cheveux rapprochant son visage plus près du mien elle déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes d'abord doucement, puis elle y mit plus de force, je glissais alors ma langue contre sa lèvre inférieure réclamant l'accès à sa bouche, impatient. Elle mêla sa langue a la mienne.

Et c'est alors que tout dérapa.

Son corps collé au mien, mes mains contre sa peau, ses fesses bougeant délicieusement contre ma queue, ses mains dans mes cheveux, sa langue dansant avec la mienne, je me sentis comme pris de frénésie. Je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie, me fondre dans son corps, caresser sa poitrine, connaitre les parties les plus secrètes de son anatomie. Elle rompit le baiser a bout de souffle. Et me fis face, je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, ses yeux étaient remplis de désir, et ses joues avaient pris une très jolie teinte rosée.

Elle approcha de nouveau ses lèvres vers mon visage afin de rencontrer les miennes, je la saisis par les hanches afin de la plaquer encore plus près de mon corps, désirant plus que tout ne faire plus qu'un avec elle, nos langues se rencontrèrent de nouveau, dansant un ballet sensuel, délicieux, ses baisers avaient un goût de paradis. Elle empoigna mes cheveux et pencha un peu plus la tête afin d'approfondir notre baiser. Comme si elle aussi voulait se perdre en moi, son baiser avait quelque chose de désespéré et d'urgent, et je sus à cet instant que je la voulais. Je la voulais vraiment. Ici. Maintenant. avec regret je lâchais ses douces lèvres et posais mon front contre le sien. Et je me lançais.

« J'ai envie de toi, tu me suis ? »

A l'instant où ces mots avaient quitté ma bouche je le regrettais. Et si elle disait non ? Je n'avais pas l'habitude de faire ça, emballer une fille, sur mon lieu de travail qui plus est. Mais elle ne me laissa pas le temps de me poser plus de questions et répondit d'une voix suave

« Je te suis »

Trois petits mots qui firent exploser mon cœur, et qui augmentèrent l'afflux sanguin dans mon membre déjà a l'étroit dans mon boxer.

Je m'écartais d'elle, lui attrapais la main, et nous dirigeais vers la porte d'accès aux locaux réservés au personnel.

Pénétrant dans le couloir, elle s'arrêta soudain, je me retournais vers elle. Elle avait l'air inquiète, indécise ? Je m'étais trompé, elle n'avais pas envie de ça, pas avec moi, pas ici.

« Où m'emmènes tu ? On ne devrait pas être là, si on se fait prendre… » c'était donc ça… c'est vrai que je ne lui avait pas dit qui j'étais, et je n'en avait pas envie, qui j'étais, qui elle était, m'importait peu, je trouvais ça terriblement excitant.

« ne t'inquiète pas, avec tout le bruit qu'il y a là bas, la musique, personne ne sait qu'on est ici, sinon, un des employés nous serait déjà tombé dessus non ? »

Elle parut hésiter, alors pour la décider je me lançais de nouveau à l'assaut de ses lèvres, la tirant vers moi, caressant ses hanches puis ses fesses, un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge et tout en continuant de dévorer sa bouche, je l'entrainais tant bien que mal vers mon bureau, nos lèvres restant soudées. J'ouvrais la porte, que j'avais dû oublier de fermer à clé, nous glissant a l'intérieur de la pièce, j'allumais la lumière, et emmenais ma partenaire contre mon bureau. J'avais rangé mon ordinateur portable. Parfait. Je me détachais de ses lèvres ressentant aussitôt le manque d'elle. Et d'une main je balayais les feuilles, stylos, téléphone qui se trouvaient là, elle me lança un regard surpris

« J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça ! » lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin. Elle sourit et je l'entourais de mes bras partant de nouveau à la conquête de sa bouche, puis de sa mâchoire, de son cou, lui saisissant les fesses je la déposais sur le bureau, tandis qu'elle commençait à caresser mon torse. Son contact m'électrisait. Elle se mit à défaire les boutons de ma chemise avec empressement. Pendant que je me saisissais de l'ourlet de son haut faisant passer celui-ci par-dessus sa tête.

Je grognais en découvrant qu'elle ne portait pas de soutiens gorge, ce qui m'excitait au plus haut point. Ses seins étaient magnifiques, rond et doux, avec de somptueux petits tétons d'un rose appétissant. N'y résistant plus, je plongeais sur sa poitrine voluptueuse, embrassant, léchant, suçant et mordillant tour a tour ses pointes durcies par l'excitation et le plaisir que je lui procurais, tandis qu'elle se tortillait, en gémissant, ses mains enchevêtrées dans mes cheveux attirant ma tête au plus prêt de sa peau. Tout en continuant à cajoler ses seins, je fis descendre mes doigts, frôlant ses flans, puis ses hanches pour arriver à ses cuisses, j'agrippais alors le tissu de sa jupe et entreprenais de le faire glisser. Se tenant a mes épaules elle souleva ses fesses du bureau afin de me faciliter la tache. j'en profitais pour la débarrasser du dernier morceau de tissu couvrant son intimité, dévoilant ainsi son joli minou complètement épilé.

_On dirait que tout chez elle est prévu pour me faire perdre la tête_

Je n'avais pas le temps de me remettre de cette apparition, que déjà ma douce s'attaquait a ma ceinture. Elle semblait de plus en plus pressée, et tandis que mon pantalon tombait à mes pieds, je m'en débarrassais en même temps que mes chaussures et chaussettes, elle sollicitait déjà mon membre tendu au travers le tissus de mon boxer tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, la rendant incroyablement sexy. Elle avait l'air étrangement intimidée (pour une fille s'apprêtant a coucher avec un inconnu) mais déterminée également. Je commençais à gémir sous sa caresse, mais elle se stoppa, et glissa ses pouces entre ma peau et le tissu de mon sous-vêtement fixa ses yeux dans les miens, tout en faisant descendre le dernier rempart entre nos corps. Une fois celui-ci à terre avec le reste de nos habits, elle dirigea son regard sur mon corps désormais nu, et arrivée au niveau de mon érection, elle rougit de nouveau, et expira longuement, elle paraissait une fois de plus intimidée, et peut être même un peu apeurée. J'étais certes plutôt bien pourvu par la nature, mais rien d'extravagant non plus ! Je me collais de nouveau à elle, mais cette fois sans entrave entre nous. La sensation de ma peau contre la sienne était délectable, mon membre érigé contre son ventre…tous ces contacts étaient divins. La merveilleuse créature qui se tenait contre moi, inséra sa main entre nous et frôla mon gland avec son index

« Ta peau est si douce ici » me dit elle d'une petite voix presque enfantine.

Elle me fit un sourire tendre que je lui retournais, et elle se mit à dorloter mon membre sur toute sa longueur, commença un va et viens lent. Doux. Délicieux. Tout en elle, était volupté, son corps transpirait la sensualité, et je soupirais d'aise sous ses mains. Mais ça n'étais pas suffisant. J'en voulais plus, et je décidais de lui retourner les faveurs qu'elle me prodiguait, je passais ma main sur son sexe.

Elle était trempée. Je fis glisser mes doigts le long de sa fente afin de les lubrifier avec le jus de son excitation, et les remontais vers son clitoris. Je faisais glisser le bout de mon index sur celui-ci, d'abord, délicatement, puis ajoutant un peu plus de pression, le sentant gonfler sous ma peau, faisant de petits cercles, arrachant à ma partenaire des petits cris de plaisir. Au fur et a mesure que j'augmentais le rythme de mes caresses, elle gagnait en rapidité autour de mon sexe, mon cœur battait la chamade et je poussais des gémissements en accord avec ceux de ma belle. Mais je voulais plus. Toujours plus. Je repoussais gentiment, non sans regret sa main de mon sexe, ne voulant pas venir trop tôt ; j'ôtais mon doigt de son bouton de rose, la faisant soupirer de frustration. Je la fis s'allonger sur le bureau et introduisis mon index dans son vagin, elle était si douce, si humide, si chaude et si serrée, à en faire perdre la raison. J'ajoutais mon majeur, et débutais un va et viens, j'abaissais mon visage au niveau de son entrejambe et je la goutais enfin. Divin. Doux et légèrement sucré.

Alors que mes doigts reprenaient leur danse, du bout de ma langue je commençais à titiller son amas de nerf. Je la sentis se tendre et m'arrêter avec sa main.

« Non »

Surpris, je lui demandais ce qu'elle avait et sa réponse fut sans appel

« Je ne veux plus jouer »

Hein quoi ? Elle voulait arrêter ? C'était décidément trop bon pour être vrai.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je te veux en moi maintenant » supplia- t elle

_Faut pas me le dire deux fois_

D'une main j'agrippais sa hanche, et de l'autre, je me saisissais de mon membre, et là, la réalité me rattrapa...

« Et merde » dis je

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai pas de capote ! » m'exclamais je ! mais elle répondit du tac o tac

« T'es safe ? »

« J'utilise toujours des préservatifs »

« Donc ça veut dire oui »

« Oui, et toi ? »

« Aucun risque ! » dit elle en souriant.

Je reprenais donc, où je m'étais arrêté, me positionnant à son entrée. Je m'insinuais lentement en elle, savourant la sensation grisante de pénétrer son exquise moiteur. Ses parois étaient si serrées autour de mon sexe, et je me rendais compte que j'avais retenu mon souffle. J'expirais, et me concentrais a nouveau sur la déesse qui s'abandonnait à moi… sauf qu'elle ne s'abandonnait pas du tout, elle avait aussi retenu sa respiration, ses yeux étaient fermés et elle paraissait tendue, je posais ma main auparavant sur sa hanche , sur sa joue et lui murmurais

« Détend toi ma belle », elle ouvrit les yeux et acquiesça doucement, respirant de nouveau, je descendais ma main jusqu'à ses seins, et continuais de progresser doucement en elle, centimètre après centimètre, quand je sentis un obstacle contre mon gland. Je m'arrêtais net, j'étais incapable de dire ce que je ressentais à cet instant, j'étais surpris, choqué ?

_Tu m'étonnes qu'elle est safe !_

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? » demanda-t-elle

Je cherchais mes mots, en vain, mais comme je ne pouvais pas rester là comme un con a rien faire, je me décidais quand même à parler :

« Tu… tu es … vierge ? » ce n'était pas une question

« Euh, oui… c'est un problème ? » demanda-t-elle, rougissante

« Putain non, enfin oui. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis ? »

« Ca t'embête ? »

« Moi, non, c'est toi que ça devrait embêter » merde elle connaissait même pas mon nom ! ni moi le sien !

Elle se redressa sur un coude et de son autre main, saisi l'arrière de ma nuque, je me penchais vers son corps à sa demande tacite, et elle m'embrassa puis approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille, mordilla mon lobe et murmura

« La seule chose qui me gène c'est que tu te sois arrêté. Prends-moi, ne m'oblige pas à te supplier

Et tandis qu'elle plaquait de nouveaux ses lèvres contre les miennes, j'avançais de nouveau en elle, franchissant sa membrane. Elle gémit dans ma bouche, je reculais mon visage, pour la regarder, et arrêtais mes mouvements, afin de calmer sa douleur.

« Ca va ? »

Elle me sourit « Oui, très bien. » Je la sentais plus détendue et elle commença à onduler sous moi, et je commençais alors un va et viens lent et exquis. Elle était désormais totalement a l'aise et nous nous mîmes à gémir à l'unisson, elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille.

« Plus fort ! Plus vite » dit-elle en gémissant

Je m'exécutais. Allant et venant plus vite en elle, et plus fort. C'était trop bon, et je n'étais pas sûre de tenir encore longtemps, et sachant que c'était sa première fois, je craignais de devoir jouir seul. Mais avec un peu de technique peut être que… Je positionnais alors mon corps un peu plus haut de manière à positionner mon pubis face au sien, et j'attrapais ses jambes pour les enrouler autour de mes cuisses

« Pose tes chevilles sur mes mollet »

« Quoi ? »

« Fais ce que jte dis, et pousse ton bassin vers le haut, vers moi », elle n'ajouta rien, et fit ce que je lui demandais, je continuais de la pénétrer, et synchronisais mes mouvements sur les siens, poussant mon bassin en même temps qu'elle créant une friction contre son clitoris.

Déjà ses muscles se resserraient, autour de ma queue. Elle était proche et moi aussi, je maintenais le rythme, serrant la mâchoire pour tenir le coup.

« Ouiiiii » gémit elle

« Putain !!!! »

Ses muscles se contractèrent plusieurs fois tandis que je me déversais en elle. Parfaitement synchrones. Je reposais mon corps contre le sien, retenant mon poids sur mes avant bras de chaque coté de son corps, posant mon oreille contre son sein gauche. Son cœur battait comme s'il voulait s'échapper de sa poitrine, à l'instar du mien.

Nos respirations étaient erratiques, et nous étions tous deux recouverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

L'orgasme le plus intense de toute ma vie. Avec une inconnue dont c'était la première fois

« Wahou »

« C'était…» répondit elle

« Incroyable » finissais-je en me redressant sur mes coudes pour la regarder.

« Oui, incroyable » répéta t elle

« Pas de regret ? » lui demandais je

« Aucun et toi ? » me dit-elle un sourire satisfait aux lèvres

« Aucun », je lui souris

« Dis, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Tu viens de le faire je te signale ! »

Pour toute réponse elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'était quoi ce truc que tu m'as fait faire ? » questionna ma douce

« Quel truc ? » de quoi parlait elle ?

« Tu sais, ce… hum... cet exercice de houla hoop » dit elle en riant

« Ooh ça ! Ben en fait, j'ai lu ça dans un bouquin, ça porte le nom barbare de technique d'alignement coïtal » elle grimaça « en fait je suis étonné que ça ai fonctionné, je ne l'avais jamais fait et de toute évidence toi non plus » riais-je.

Elle me tira la langue

« Tu m'en veux ? »

« De quoi ? » puis je réalisais de quoi elle parlait « ah, que tu ne m 'ais pas dis que c'était ta première fois ? » elle acquiesça, « non, je ne t'en veux pas, disons, que j'ai été surpris. Mais c'est surtout pour toi, que je m'inquiète, je veux dire, les conditions n'étaient pas idéale… »

Elle me coupa en posant son index sur ma bouche.

« J'en avais envie, toi aussi, de plus tu as été parfait »

« Je suis monsieur perfection ! »

_Merde, pourquoi je lui sors une connerie pareille moi ?_

Elle rit… évidemment que faire d'autre?

« Désolé, pour ma blague à 2 dollars »

« T'inquiète j'ai l'habitude, mon frère aussi a un humour douteux » me répondit elle toujours en riant. J'adorais son rire. On aurait dis un ange quand elle riait.

« Je m'entendrais surement avec ton frère ! » rigolais je

« Ben euh en faite… » commença t- elle, mais elle fut coupée par une vibration

_Une vibration ???_

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? on dirait un portable qui vibre »

Et elle avait raison, c'était Mon portable dans le tiroir de Mon bureau. Je le laissais toujours ici quand je travaillais, car de un, essayez de répondre au téléphone dans un night club avec la musique à fond… et de deux je ne trouvais pas ça professionnel de répondre à des appels privés quand je bossais dans le club.

_Et ce que tu viens de faire c'est pro peut être ?_

J'ouvrais le tiroir et en sortait le portable. C'était Emmett. Je l'avais complètement zappé… en fait, j'avais zappé à peu près tout le reste de l'univers. Enfermé dans ma bulle avec ma belle inconnue.

Elle me regarda étonnée en me voyant répondre. Je la regardais tout en décrochant.

« Emmett ? » ma douce se tendit a coté de moi, et elle parut soudain complètement flippée.

« Putain Edward t'es où mec ? »

« Ben euh... »

« Comment ça ben euhh ! ma sœur est ici, faut que tu viennes m'aider avec tout ce monde, autant chercher une aiguille dans une motte de foin ! »

« Attend attend, déjà comment elle a fait pour rentrer, elle est pas mineure ? »

« Bien sur que si, elle a dix-sept ans, mais elle à montré sa carte d'identité à Sam en lui expliquant qui elle était ! Alors il l'a laissé entrer »

« Ok, et elle ressemble à quoi, si tu veux que je t'aide à la chercher, que je sache au moins comment elle est ! » ma belle s'était relevé du bureau, et commençait à se rhabiller.

« Ben, elle a de longs cheveux brun bouclés, pas très grande, des yeux marron, belle comme tout… »

_Oh. Putain_

« Et elle s'appelle comment ?» lui demandais-je anxieux

« Bella »

« Tu m'excuses deux seconde » répliquais je ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. Collant le téléphone contre mon torse pour qu' Emmet ne m'entende pas

Je regardais mon inconnue qui finissait de remonter sa jupe

« Bella ? » allez, avec un peu de bol…

« Oui ? » répondit elle machinalement.

_ET. MERDE !!_

J'avais la mâchoire serrée, d'une main je m'agrippais comme un dingue au téléphone et de l'autre je me pinçait l'arête du nez. Bella n'en menait pas large non plus, elle était écarlate , et fuyait mon regard. Je pris une grande inspiration et ramenais le téléphone contre mon oreille. A l'autre bout du fil, Emmett était furax.

« Ed' ? tu réponds oui ou merde ? qu'est ce que tu fous ? »

_Trouve quelque chose vite ! _

« Excuse moi Emmett, hum… je vais t'aider… »

« Mais t'es ou exactement ?»

« Euh, je suis sorti prendre l'air, par la porte de derrière, je… j'arrive. »

« Ok, ben dépêche toi, j'ai déjà prévenu mon père, il est en route pour la chercher, et l'emmener à l'aéroport. J'ai réservé pour le prochain vol et c'est dans dans deux heures. Si elle ne rentre pas au plus vite elle va se faire virer de son école ! Et puis j'ai pas envie qu'elle tombe sur un pervers dont la seule envie sera de la sauter»

_Trop tard_

« pas de problème j'arrive » je raccrochais

« Ecoute Bella… euh, ton frère te cherche partout, tu as un vol à prendre dans deux heures… et franchement je sais vraiment pas quoi lui dire »

« Alors ne lui dit rien ! » s'exclama-t-elle

« Quoi ? »

« Ne dis rien a Emmett ! il va te massacrer ! »

« Ben ça fallait y penser avant !» lui rétorquais-je sèchement

« nan, mais t'es culotté quand même ! tu m'as pas dis qui tu étais non plus je te signale monsieur`l'habitué'» s' énerva-t-elle

« Bon, ok jte l'accorde mais merde, ! et t'es mineure en plus »

« Oh c'est bon ! j'ai dépassé l'âge légal ! t'as pas commis de délit ! »

« J'ai fait boire de l'alcool, j'ai pris la virginité de la sœur de mon associé et ami et maintenant je vais lui mentir »

« Exactement ! » s'exclama t elle « bon, je vais sortir en premier, avant qu' Emmett ne décide à venir te chercher lui-même. »

« D'accord, hum, Bella, malgré tout je suis content de t'avoir rencontré » lâchais-je

« Moi aussi..euh… »

« Edward »

« Enchantée Edward ! je ne t'oublierais pas »

« Moi non plus ! Aucun risque ma belle » elle s'approcha de moi et me donna un dernier baiser .

« Adieu Edward » nous nous sourîmes et elle sorti. Et je restais là comme le pauvre con que j'étais, à poil au milieu de mon bureau dans un bordel pas possible.

Emmett m'appela dans la foulée me racontant qu'il avait enfin retrouvé sa Bella.

_Sans blague !_

Je lui dit alors que je ne me sentais pas bien et que je rentrais directement a l'appartement. Il insista pour que j'en profite que sa sœur était là, pour la rencontrer au moins une fois. Mais je déclinais la proposition. Après tout, je l'avais déjà rencontré. Mais ça il ne le saurait jamais. Et elle, Bella, je ne pourrais jamais la revoir.

* * *

**Un Grand merci à Jess et Ptitewam, qui m'ont soutenue et conseillé! Ptitewam a également corrigé les fautes!**

**J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu! C'est une première pour moi!**

**Je tiens également à ajouter que cet OS aura une suite, dès la fin du concours!**

**Une ptite review me fera plaisir!*regard de cocker*  
**

**Et n'oubliez pas de voter à partir du 8/11! **

**Détails sur mon profil!**

**Merci!**


End file.
